1. Technical Field
The subject invention generally relates to a method of assembling a frame assembly for a partition, or cubicle, system for dividing office space, building space, and the like. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a method of assembling a frame assembly that provides a frame component of the frame assembly and utilizes this frame component to automatically and evenly tension a fabric about a partition panel of the frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Partition systems and methods of assembling frame assemblies for the partition systems are known in the art. Partition systems are primarily made up of a plurality of partition panels that are interconnected upon installation of the partition system. The frame assemblies for use in the partition systems may also include frame components to border, or frame, the partition panels. The partition panels of the partition systems are utilized to divide office space between co-workers and others to enhance privacy and to improve work efficiency. Partition systems are becoming increasingly popular for various reasons. For instance, installation of a partition system requires a relatively low capital investment as compared to the capital investment required to construct permanent walls for division of office space. Furthermore, partition systems are dynamic. That is, partition systems can be quickly and inexpensively reconfigured to reallocate office space. A example of a conventional partition system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,240 to Elsholz et al.
To enhance the overall appearance of the partition systems, a xe2x80x98show surfacexe2x80x99 of the partition panels is covered by a fabric. For the fabric to appear acceptable on the partition panels, it must be appropriately tensioned about the partition panels. In the partition systems of the prior art, the show surface of the partition panel is covered and the fabric is tensioned about the partition panels by a process of manually stretching, i.e., tensioning, the fabric about the partition panel. As understood by those skilled in the art, this manual stretching process is labor-intensive, time-consuming, expensive, and otherwise cumbersome. Furthermore, because this manual stretching process is inconsistent, the process frequently does not achieve appropriate tension on the fabric. Ultimately, unacceptable ripples and sags are visible in the fabric covering the partition panel. The partition systems and the methods of assembling the frame assemblies for these partition systems do not utilize the frame components that frame the partition panels to eliminate this manual stretching process.
It is noteworthy that, in other industries, systems other than partition systems have previously attempted to utilize a frame component to address some of the aforementioned deficiencies. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,869 to Samarin, a frame component for stretching an artist""s fabric, such as canvas and the like, is disclosed. The frame component disclosed in the ""869 patent to Samarin is particularly deficient in that it is not unitary. Furthermore, this frame component does not define a cavity to effectively receive and support partition panels that are to be inserted into the frame component for a partition system. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,377 to Berman, a border piece, i.e., a frame component, for mounting an upholstered wall fabric is disclosed. Like the ""869 patent to Samarin, the frame component disclosed in the ""377 patent to Berman is deficient because it does not define a cavity to effectively receive and support partition panels that are to be inserted into the frame component for a partition system. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,771 to Vipond, a frame component for securing a fabric to upholstered furniture is disclosed. The frame component disclosed in the ""771 patent to Vipond is also deficient because it does not define a cavity to effectively receive and support partition panels that are to be inserted into the frame component for a partition system.
Due to the deficiencies identified in the partition systems of the prior art and in the methods of assembling the frame assemblies for these conventional partition systems, and also due to the deficiencies identified in frame components that are utilized for alternative purposes, there is a need to provide a method of assembling a frame assembly for a partition system that utilizes a frame component of the frame assembly to effectively receive and support a partition panel for the partition system, and also to automatically and evenly tension a fabric about the partition panel.
A method of assembling a frame assembly for a partition system is disclosed. The frame assembly includes at least one partition panel, at least one fabric covering the partition panel, and at least one frame component. The frame component of the frame assembly automatically and evenly tensions the fabric about the partition panel. The terminology tensioning and stretching are used interchangeably throughout.
The method includes the step of providing the at least one frame component. The frame component that is provided according to the subject method includes a support element, a lockable element, and an integral hinge portion defined between the support element and the lockable element. The support element defines at least one cavity for receiving and supporting the partition panel. The lockable element extends from and is moveable relative to the support element.
The method further includes the step of inserting the at least one partition panel and mounting the fabric. More specifically, the at least one partition panel is inserted into the at least one cavity defined by the support element of the frame component, and the fabric is mounted to the lockable element of the frame component.
Once the at least one partition panel is inserted and the fabric is mounted, the method further includes the step of moving the lockable element about the integral hinge portion of the frame component. As such, the fabric that is mounted to the lockable element is automatically and evenly tensioned about the at least one partition panel inserted into the at least one cavity.
Optionally, the method also includes the step of mounting a flexible backing strip to the frame component that spans the support element and the lockable element. The flexible backing strip protects the fabric from the integral hinge portion of the frame component as the lockable element is moved about the integral hinge portion to tension the fabric.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a method of assembling a frame assembly for a partition system that provides a frame component that is able to effectively receive and support partition panels for the partition system. The frame component that is provided according to this method is also utilized to automatically and evenly tension a fabric about the partition panels. Ultimately, the automatic and even tensioning of the fabric about the partition panels improves the overall appearance of the partition system and avoids unacceptable ripples and sags in the fabric.